


Just a typical Day

by Whattheheckkylinn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Hunters, Fire, dragon saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Kudos: 3





	Just a typical Day

It is night. The moon shimmers off the waves as they crash against the base of the dragon hunter ships. The ships move swiftly along. A black dragon flies very quickly by the waves. If you look closer you will see that there is a rider on it. 

The dragon lands silently in the shadow of a giant cage. The rider gets off and you can see that he has a peg leg. The rider draws a sword and it catches aflame. 

A Zippleback flies overhead with two riders on the necks. The one legged rider groans as they yell, “WHOO HOO!!” The right head of the dragon sprays green mist all along the deck of the ship. 

“LIGHT IT UP BELCH!” One of the riders yells. The left head emits sparks into the green mist and it all blows up. 

“TUFF, RUFF, YOU WERE TOO EARLY AGAIN!” The one legged rider yells to the two riders. 

“LIGHTEN UP, HICCUP!” Ruff yells. 

“YOU ARE WELCOME!” Tuff yells. Hiccup groans and gets back on the black dragon. A giant net wraps around the two twins and their dragon. 

“We better help them out. Don’t you think, Toothless?” He says to the black dragon. 

They dive and plasma blast the net cannon. The crane that was pulling the twins up breaks and the net falls off of them.

“COMING IN HOT AND BLOWING OUT SNOT!” Another rider yells, flying in on a Monstrous Nightmare that has set itself in fire. The rider yells and jumps into the ocean as his bottom catches fire. “HOOKFANG!” He yells to the dragon. Hookfang rolls his eyes and picks the rider up.

“SNOTLOUT! YOU WERE TOO EARLY!” Hiccup yells. 

“WELL THE TWINS CAME IN!” 

“SO?!”

“WELL I- SHUT UP HICCUP!” Hiccup groans. Another rider jumps from her dragon and throws a dragon hunter overboard.

“Finally someone who is on time.” Hiccup mutters. He lands next to the girl as she redirects the ship. 

“I thought this was a slip in- slip out mission.” She says.

“Well… there is a minor change of plans.” Hiccup says, shrugging. 

“Astrid, Hiccup, the left ship is getting away!” A very big rider yells to them from atop a Groncle. 

Astrid sighs and jumps onto Stormfly. Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and they both take off to the next ship. Toothless blasts the mast of the ship and it falls into the ocean. Astrid jumps onto a dragon hunter that was steering the ship. She throws him off and steers the ship right into the other ship. 

The ships collide and the dragons that were in cages fly out of them. 

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!” Tuffnut yells. The other ship blows up from the inside and the dragons fly from it. The dragon riders all fly up to the stray dragons and lead them back to Berk.


End file.
